


Sweet Whispers

by Moit



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Implied Het, Mentions Of Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because their husbands spent so much time with one another, Éowyn and Arwen found themselves in each other's company quite often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Whispers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LavenderTook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderTook/gifts).



> This was something I cooked up that I don't think anyone except for [](http://fireseraph.livejournal.com/profile)[fireseraph](http://fireseraph.livejournal.com/) knew I was writing. I would like to dedicate this to [](http://lavendertook.livejournal.com/profile)[lavendertook](http://lavendertook.livejournal.com/) who truly inspired me with her dolls. I don't think anyone realises quite how taken I was by those dolls. In any event, this is for you, dear.

Because their husbands spent so much time with one another, Éowyn and Arwen found themselves in each other's company quite often. They had developed a friendship, despite their extremely different backgrounds. Arwen, who had been living much longer, found in Éowyn an appreciation for mortality. In Arwen, Éowyn found that she coudl look past the practical long enough to dream.

Éowyn laughed as Arwen pulled her down a corridor -- in the decidedly _opposite_ direction of the room their husbands were meeting it.

"Where are we going?" Éowyn asked in hushed tones like a child who was keeping quite from her mother.

Arwen looked back with a conspiratorial grin. She hadn't much chance to be a child, but somehow allowed herself the feeling when she was with Éowyn.

"It's a surprise," she whispered back.

Arwen led Éowyn to a door in a long-disused area of the Citadel. She glanced back at Éowyn, and with a wink, opened the door.

The room looked like the inside of a tent. Every wall had been decorated with fabric, the floor with pillows and furs, to give the illusion of a tent, rather than a room in the stone city.

"What is this?" Éowyn asked, unable to keep the delight and happiness from her face.

"I knew you were homesick," Arwen said, gesturing to the Rohan-esque atmosphere, "so I built this for you. I had help from some of the girls, but I did most of the work."

"It's beautiful," Éowyn said, stroking a hand over one of the tapestries bearing the iconic horse of Rohan.

"It's not as beautiful as you," Arwen said, reaching around Éowyn to close the door.

"Arwen, we shouldn't," Éowyn said, turning her head.

"But we will," Arwen countered, taking Éowyn's hand. She led the younger woman to a pile of fur in the middle of the room, and gently eased her down. "They won't miss us. Nor will they notice if we take a moment of pleasure in one another."

Éowyn was uneasy, as always. But she allowed Arwen to undress her with careful, sure hands, hands that were much softer than Faramir's calloused palms. And he never took the time Éowyn needed to ensure she would reach her pleasure. With Faramir it was instead a coincidental occurrence. Arwen never failed to bring her repeatedly after teasing her with tongue and fingers.

When she thought she could take no more, Éowyn reversed their positions and paid Arwen's body the same homage. She caressed all of the Elven Queen's soft curves, memorizing the lines of her body. She would have waited an eternity for Aragorn, but like Faramir, the King was usually too distracted to be a very attentive lover.

Finished, they bask in the sweet afterglow, enjoying one another's presence and warmth.

"Faramir wants a child," Éowyn said softly.

"And you shall give him one," Arwen replied.

Éowyn's eyes were full of pain and fear as she looked up at Arwen. "i am not sure that I can."

"Hush," Arwen said, pulling Éowyn's cheek to her breast. "Let us not worry of these things. When the time comes, you will be a wonderful mother. And the son of Aragorn will have a lifelong friend."

Éowyn looked up suddenly in surprise. "You are with child?"

Arwen gave her an enigmatic smile. "It seems I will be much in need of my ladies during this time. Would this room bring you comfort while you are away from Rohan?"

Éowyn could only bury her face in Arwen's shoulder, breathing in the sweet smell of her hair. She could not be certain if the tears upon her cheeks were those of happiness or of sorrow.


End file.
